the hopes that make us happy
by p y n q u e
Summary: They're kind of magical. / / or, ten tiny amu&ikuto moments.


**the hopes that make us happy.**

they're kind of magical.

**a/n: **First time writing SC in a while. I'm less of an Amu&Ikuto fan and more of a Tadase&Ikuto fan, but I hate writing Tadase. Not because I hate the character, I actually quite like him now…I'm just not used to writing him.

Time skips around a lot. Doesn't really follow the events in the canon, at all. So I guess it's all set some time after the end of the manga.

Title stolen from the song 'Human Heart' from _Once on this Island._

* * *

_as long as you're mine._

_._

_._

_._

**i.**

She reaches out and links her pinky around his. His skin is tan in contrast to hers, pale and worn from the winter. She looks up at him, and he doesn't look back. His eyes are trained on the sun, like they have been for a while these days. She leans against him, caresses his face with her free hand.

For once, he's not making witty comments, and she's not being defensive—they're calm, and the mood is sweet, and the faint taste of a butterscotch lollipop is set in her mouth. She wishes that people were whispering about how cute they are as they walked past, but knows that most people probably think they're stoned.

(But they're not, they're just happy, just relishing in each other and the warmth of the day.

**ii.**

The first time she kisses him, _really _kisses him, she's the one to instigate it. She can't help but think that he's totally hot (she may be sort of prude, but she's not blind), and since she's a little older, she thinks it's okay to be a little bold. She gingerly puts her hand on his chest and her green nail polish stands out against her pale hand, her pale hand stands out against his dark shirt.

She closes her eyes and leans in, and presses her lips against his, a gentle, calm touch. She can feel him smirking, but she's pleased that he keeps his hands away, only pulls her a little closer. His hair tickles her face and she thinks maybe that he might need to get a hair cut (maybe. She likes his hair).

Oh, and she makes sure that he doesn't, like, miss her lips or something. It's not her cheek or her nose or her forehead; it's his lips on hers. She wishes that she could see her lip-gloss on his lips when she pulls away, but all that she sees is a weird sparkle that she quickly wipes away with her sleeve. (His expression is priceless.)

**iii.**

One time, after school, she catches him playing with a dog.

(He knows she'll never let him forget it.)

**iv.**

She's kneeling over the bathtub when he shows up on some random night. He walks in because the door is open, and when he walks in he swears that her head is bleeding—but it turns out that she's just re-dying her hair.

He chuckles, and kneels down next to her. She knows she's been caught, that he knows her pink hair color isn't real, but seriously—who did?

"My hair," he says, after a short silence with Amu washing her hair and him watching the heavily tinted water wash down the drain, "is dyed, too."

**v.**

A little known fact about Ikuto is that he likes to ride bikes.

Amu doesn't know how.

(And refuses to let him teach her.)

**vi.**

One time, they're sitting on the floor in her room. They're leaning against the end of her bed, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. Her iPod plays faintly in the background and rain slams against her balcony door.

He takes her hand, and she's not really holding it. He's just looking at it, like he's got some fetish she never knew about. He traces the lines on her hands, makes her point at his face, stick up her pinky, flip something the bird—when he does that, she quickly pulls her hand back. He looks a surprised and she looks exasperated, but she just can't be mad at him when he makes that face, so she just laughs.

**vii.**

On her fifteenth birthday, he shows up at her door, face flushed and panting. She doesn't say anything about the balloons, the tiara on his head, or the teddy bear squeezed between his torso and arm, or the rather squished cake in a white box.

All she does is point at the cake and say, "My name is smelled A-M-U, not A-M-O," even if she's actually really happy and wears the tiara for a little while and _maybe _kisses him on the cheek.

**viii.**

She has a nightmare, and it's nothing profound or cryptic, it's just really scary and dark. She doesn't wake up crying or screaming or sweaty. She just wakes up at 3:03 in the morning and he assumes something is wrong, so he tightens his grip around her and pulls the covers up.

She whispers, _sing me a song_, so he does. He sings that song from Tanabata, which has nothing to do with dreams or sleeping. And he's really off key too, but it's calming anyway.

She falls asleep and has this great dream about hot men and questionable acts of intimacy.

**ix.**

Since he's a man, it usually surprises Amu when Ikuto shows some kind of weakness. And towards butterflies, off all things.

_Being catlike, for him_, she decides, _must fade with age._

**x.**

When he gets the last box into his new apartment, he gives he a really tight squeeze that kind of hurts. He spins her around and it's really out of character for him.

She's happy for him, though. She knows that someday, this place will be hers, too. (And the fact that he kissed her a bunch while she helped him unpack was nice, too.)

.

.

.

_as long as i'm yours._

_

* * *

_

**a/n:** I HATE THIS

SHOOT ME

I suck at being happy.

...u liek tho? Sorry they were so OOC.

they're kind of magical.

**the hopes that make us happy.**


End file.
